My Little Dashie: Unbreakable Bonds
by DeadLight63
Summary: It's been a long time since Rainbow was brought back to Equestria, and some things have not gotten better over the course of a year...
1. Dreams

**A/N This was my very first fanfic, which I initially wrote on my IPod. I'll upload chapters of it randomly, whenever I find time to do it.**

I awoke in a dark world, all I could hear was the howling of wind. I brought my hand to my head in a splitting headache, but the sight of my hand stopped me. It was distorted, like I was looking at it through water. Slowly, I brought myself to a standing position, seeing all my limbs shared the rippling effect I saw in my hand.

"Where am I?" I wondered. There was nothing but black in all directions, and only the wind echoed in the vast emptiness. In the distance, I could see six colors, each slowly growing brighter. They were very dim, but I could still tell that was my best option to escaping this place. There was a pain in my thigh and back, as I began my slow trudge to the colors. As I pressed on, I heard a voice. A female voice.

"Daddy?" It said. I knew the voice as soon as I heard it. The sweet yet assertive tone that had been used so many times in my day to day life. My daughter. I didn't know what to feel. It had been over a year ago since her real family and friends had found her, and took her home.

"Daddy, can you hear me?" Her voice asked. I wanted to cry out to her, scream that I had missed her. But I didn't, I just kept walking toward the colors. They began to glow brighter as my daughter's voice grew louder.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" My vision briefly faded to white, and I saw that cardboard box I had found her in over 16 years ago. I reached out to it, only for my vision to flash again, and return to the darkness and the colors. After a few seconds my pains worsened, my back and thigh had never burned so badly. I wanted to collapse and scream in pain, but for some reason, I could not. The colors grew closer, and once again my vision faded to white. This time I saw her sleeping, only 7 years old, whispering

"I love you daddy." before falling asleep completely. I instantly was overwhelmed with love and joy, and began to feel tears strolling down my cheeks. I reached for her, but my vision faded to white again. Again I was surrounded by the wind and darkness, the colors nearly upon me. My pains once again worsened, my body may as well have made of magma. But I could not stop walking, my daughter whispered in encouragement;

"You can do it dad. I believe in you." That was all it took. Gritting my teeth through the intense pain, I reached the colors. I reached out to grab the blue light. But the ground collapsed beneath me, sending me plummeting into the darkness. Falling in the black all I could hear was my daughter's tearful voice.

"Why did you just let them take me away from you?" she cried in sorrow. I closed my eyes as I lost feeling all across my body, falling ever deeper into the bottomless pit...

I awoke again, this time in a meadow. I looked at my hand again. It was no longer distorted, but I could see right through it. It was like I was like I was a ghost. I looked to the right and left, it was beautiful meadow, it looked just like the one I had taken my daughter to when she was facing a deep inner turmoil. I thought back to those days, when her smile was all I needed to be happy. Now I was never happy. My vision faded to white, and I saw her again, 17 now, watching the TV in our living room. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey pops. What's up?" she asked. As she got off the couch and began to come to me, my vision once again faded, and I was back in the meadow. I rolled over to my front and brought myself to my hands and knees. I felt a tear fall down my cheek, and brought myself to my knees. Slowly I stood, and my vision faded to white. This time, it was to the day she was taken away from me. I saw her friends standing in my living room, and I heard her voice call down from her upstairs bedroom.

"Dad, is everything alright?" I heard once again. I teared up and sobbed. I remembered this day too well. My vision again faded to white. Back in the meadow, I heard a conversation with her and one of her real friends.

"I don't care our worlds are separated, he still took care of me for 15 years! He's still my dad in my eyes!"

"Please, try and listen to reason, the more you dwell on the past, the worse the pain will feel."

"Well how am I supposed to represent loyalty if I can't stay loyal to my dad? The man who took me in, gave me a home, food, water, and love? I can't! I can't just turn my back on him..." Love, joy, and sadness came over me as tears continued to slowly drip from my cheeks. A black fog engulfed me, slowly blocking out the meadow. Once again feeling faded from my body, and I heard her sad voice again.

"Didn't I mean anything to you?" My heart broke. I broke down sobbing as I once again fell into the blackness.

"I'm sorry Dashie..." I said between my tears.

"I'm so sorry..." There was no more feeling in my limbs...

A third awakening found me in a white room, the exact opposite of my first. It was silent, only my breathing disrupted the quiet. I looked at my hand again, it was normal. Nothing unusual about it at all. I brought myself to my feet, any physical pain I once felt was gone, like it had never existed. I saw my daughter sitting across the vast canvas of white, only to vanish into it. It was just toying with me now. Dangling her right in front of my face, then taking her away, making me feel sad, and abandoned. I let my anger boil and shouted into the nothingness.

"I just want to hold her one more time! Is that too much to ask?" I choked out the last words, and became filled with sorrow as they hit me. Was that to much to ask? I softly wept, curled into a ball and just stayed there.

"Please... I love her so much... Just one more time..." I said between my sobs. A rainbow sparkle appeared in the white, and I looked up, my face still red from the tears. I stood and reached out to the light, and stepped inside it. A cooling sensation filled my body as it slowly filled the white...

...

Rainbow awakened to find herself in a large white room. What was she doing here? It didn't make any sense.

Slowly, she brought herself up, and looked around. There was just an empty whiteness. Quickly, she flapped her wings and took to the sky. The room was still empty, not a single living thing in the vast wasteland. The cyan pegasus scratched her head with her hoof as she tried to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, she heard him, her dad.

"Dashie? Where are you?"

"Dad?" She asked into the white. She looked every direction she could, and flew across the white area.

"Rainbow Dash, talk to me sweetie!"

Her dad's voice called. Rainbow turned every direction, she began to cry.

"Daddy, where are you?" She sobbed. Her vision faded, and she was in a box. She looked up, and saw her dad. He took his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Easy, I'm not gonna hurt you." Her vision faded again, and she was back in the room. Rainbow landed and sat. She could remember that day, but it was very long ago.

"Dashie, I'm here. Are up okay?" She heard. She turned around, but there was just white. Her vision faded again, and she was in her room, her old room. In the doorway, standing with a smile, was her dad. He came over to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"I love you too, My Little Dashie." In that moment, she was happy. Once again her vision faded, and she was being engulfed by darkness. Rainbow began to panic, but once again she hears her dad.

"Don't worry Dashie, you'll be ok." With that, she relaxed, and let the black take her.

Again Rainbow Dash awakens, this time in a meadow. She recognized it instantly, it was the same one her dad had taken her to when she felt unsure of herself. He always loved to take her there, especially with all the open space and such. Again she brought herself to her hooves, and flapped her wings. The air was magnificent, with a wonderful array of flowers, and a small pond she and her dad would swim in. She smiled, as tears fell down her cheeks. This meadow was full of so many great and wonderful memories. She loved this meadow, it meant so much to her. And to her dad.

"Oh dad, I wish you were here now." She said longingly. Her vision faded to white, and she could see her dad, sitting alone, his face red with tears. He sat under a large tree in a storm, and was crying his eyes out.

"I'm so sorry Dashie... I'm so sorry..." He said over and over again. Rainbow tried to fly over and comfort him, but she couldn't move. She had to watch her father cry and apologize for seemingly no reason. Then she remembered, this was when she was 15 and discovered the truth. She was witnessing her dad that fateful day under the tree. She softly let tears drip as her vision faded. Back in the meadow, she found a journal, with her dad's name on it. She opened the book to a random page and began to read.

_"Not a day goes by I don't think about her. I miss her so much. I'm happy she's home, but I can't help but feel empty inside. She was my life, the only thing I had left in the world. This depression is taking so much out of me, all that keeps me going is the fact I know she would want me to stay strong. None of my co-workers get it. I just wish I could talk to someone. Why does this have to be so difficult? I'm trying so hard to be strong, but it's so hard... There's no one I can turn to. Nowhere I can go. That's why I'm so happy for Dashie. She has Twilight and the others, she's like a sister to them. I know she's cared for, and that helps ease my pain. I just wish I could see her again, Christmas is only a few months away, and that's all I want."_

Rainbow teared up and covered her mouth. Her dad was depressed? This was terrible... How could this happen? The report had said time was slowing down between the two worlds, and it was down to 2 days there for each day in Equestria. This couldn't have been written that long ago. Black once again began to surround her, and she heard his voice.

"I love you Dashie. I promise I'll never let anything to happen to you." He said. She smiled as the darkness swallowed her...

A third awakening found RD in a black room, completely silent. She looked around, but there was nothing for her to see. Her dad's voice cried out;

"I just want to hold her one more time! Is that too much to ask?"Rainbow brought herself to her hooves and looked around. She still couldn't see her dad.

"Why do I keep hearing his voice if I can't see him?" She wondered. She flapped her wings again and took to the air. Or at least she tried to. The second she was in the sky, there was a deep ripping, burning pain in her wings. She screamed and fell to the ground. Groaning in pain, she tried ferociously to flap her wings and fly. But it was of no use. With a sigh she slumped to the ground as her vision faded. Once again she saw her dad, but this time he was reading a note. He smiled as tears fell down his cheeks. Rainbow remembered now. This must have been just after she had been taken back to Ponyville. She smiled along with her dad. It was good to see him happy. Her vision faded, and she was back in the dark room. Her dad's notebook was once again on the ground, but this time was on a set page. She walked to it and began to read.

_"I feel so... alone... Like there's nobody on the Earth who knows how I feel. There's Dashie, but she has friends she can turn to. I have nobody. I'm trying so hard to go on my day to day routine, but really... I just can't. The only time I ever get any peace is at night, where I can just dream she's still with me. I know Rainbow wants me to be strong (if she even remembers me), but I can't! I just know I'm letting her down. I had a dream where she just cried and told me how upset she was with me. I had never been so happy to wake up. I can't stand the thought of making her sad. If she's in Eqestria crying, in pain, or even just unsure, I would give my right arm... Just to be there for her. I love her so much. I just wish I could escape this pain..."_

Rainbow began bawling, this was awful. Her dad was slipping away and there was nothing she could do. She cried so hard that she couldn't see. Altogether, she heard a voice, his voice.

"No Dashie, don't be sad for me. Be happy for your life. I love you, and I just want you to be happy. Do that for me... Please." Rainbow sniffed and wiped her nose.

"Okay dad..." She whispered.

"I will." with that, a rainbow sparkle appeared, and slowly grew larger. She walked over to it, and felt a cooling sensation. It was so relaxing...


	2. Waking Up

I awoke again, this time in my room. At home. I looked around, I saw my picture with her on her 18th birthday that I had framed. I smiled and said;

"Good morning Dashie." It had all been a dream. The blackness, the pain, everything. I looked over to my clock, 7:08. I had about an hour before I had to go to work. I threw my covers off of me and yawned. I walked over to my dream journal and began to write. I had so many journals now, my dream journal, my work journal, my personal journal, and my emotional journal to name a few. After finishing writing my dream, I began my shower and washed up. I sighed. I still wasn't used to how quiet it was without her. At first it was kind of nice, but now it just made a mockery of my loneliness. I had forgotten how horrible it had been to be alone ever since Rainbow Dash came into my life. As if that weren't bad enough, the constant loss of loved ones sent me into a depression, that was absolute torture to go through. But still, with everything going wrong for me, I'm glad things are good for Dashie. She's home, having fun with her friends, and not worrying about hiding herself. I smile as I imagine her drinking cider made by Applejack, laughing as they tell stories in the library. Eventually I come back to reality and finish my shower. I get dressed and prepare my breakfast. The same boring breakfast I have almost everyday. Toast, eggs, and orange juice. Same boring routine, different boring day.I turn on the news and prepare myself for the worst.

...

"Dashie wake up!" Pinkie shouted with glee. RD moaned as she tried to fall back asleep. She didn't want her dream to end.

"Come now Rainbow, you can't sleep forever you know. It's irresponsible!" Rarity said. Rainbow just moaned and let her friends talk. She wasn't getting up. Not even if...

"Rainbow Dash, please wake up. The day won't be the same without you." Fluttershy said quietly. Rainbow opened her eyes and saw her fellow pegasus friend. Her eyes were delicate, and kind. She sighed.

"Fine, I'm getting up." She said with a moan.

"YAY! We're gonna have so much fun today! The sleepover, the play, the sweets... EEE! It just makes me wanna scream!" Pinkie said as she bounced all around. She let loose a joy filled shout, shaking a few books in the library. The other ponies covered their ears as Pinkie Pie screamed. Eventually Rarity just placed her hoof over her mouth.

"No offense darling, but we get the point." She said. Rainbow shook her head as she yawned and stretched her wings.

"Is Rainbow up yet?" She heard Twilight ask from outside. Not wanting the others to reply, Rainbow called out.

"Yeah yeah I'm up."

"Well hurry, Applejack is expecting us in a few minutes!" Rainbow sighed as she grabbed a brush.

"You guys head outside, I'll be there in a second." She said.

"Just be quick Rainbow Dash, we can't be late." Rarity said.

"Whatever." Rainbow said in reply. Her friends could be annoying at times, but she still loved them like sisters.

"Psst! Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"I can tell you're upset, so I'll give you a few extra cupcakes this afternoon!" She whispered with a smile. Rainbow chuckled.

"Thanks Pinkie." With that, Pinkie bounced out of the room. Rainbow smiled and shook her head as she brushed her mane.

"So how'd you sleep?" She heard somepony say. She turned to see Twilight walking toward her, books in tow. Rainbow frowned.

"Another dream about him?" Twilight asked. There was a sad and concerned look on her face. Rainbow sadly nodded. Twilight wrapped her forelegs around her friend and held her tight.

"How bad is he?" She asked. Rainbow sighed as she remembered the sad dream.

"He's suffering from depression Twi." She said with a shaky voice. Twilight released her as she sat.

"Is he... Suicidal?" she asked with worry. Rainbow shook her head. "No, but he's not handling this well. Even a little after a year later." Rainbow sighed as a tear fell from her eye. Twilight wrapped her forelegs around her hurting friend.

"He's just had such a hard life..." She said as she shook her head.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way for you to see him again." Twilght said. Rainbow smiled and nodded as Twilight released her.

"Come on. The others are waiting." Twilight said. Rainbow nodded, and the two mares walked outside, where the others waited excitedly.


	3. Working on Her Birthday

I turned off the news and grabbed my car keys. Stepping out the door, I said goodbye to my mom and my dad. And to Dashie. I knew they weren't there, but it helped me feel like I wasn't alone. Even if only for an instant. I stuck my keys in the ignition, and the truck sprung to life. I stepped on the gas and was on my way. I've really gotten used to the long drives to and from the town, there was a lot more to look at than at my old home. I made a left turn as I thought about what Dashie and the others were up to. It had been her birthday a little over 2 months ago over here, and according to the royal guard who had come on her birthday, a few weeks away in Equestria. I asked him to take a note and my old NASCAR baseball cap to her as gifts. Despite some thinking, he accepted. Apparently mine and Dashie's relationship was slowing the time gap between our worlds. It was 2 days over here for one day there. I don't know if that's bad or not, but I'm glad to know she remembers me. I make another right turn as I make it into town, and see the school that had been made 4 years ago. I didn't know much about it, but I had bought textbooks from it so Dashie could learn new things. I returned them once she went home, and the school didn't ask questions. I stopped at a red light and watched the other cars pass. More time to spend thinking before work I guess. Not that I was always completely focused on it nowadays. I imagined Dashie at Twilight's, probably bored to tears with a lecture. I smiled. The light turned green and I turned left. I brought my truck into the parking lot of my work. I took the keys out of the ignition and checked my watch. 8:00 on the dot, right on time.

...

Rainbow flew faster and faster as Sweet Apple Acres came into view. Applejack was outside bucking the trees.

"Rainbow wait for us!" Twilight called from below.

"Why don't you speed up?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Rainbow come on! This absolutely ridiculous! Rarity shouted. Rainbow just laughed. Until she hit a tree. She just laid there for a while whole she tried to get over the pain. She heard somepony walk over to her.

"Oh, you alright there sugarcube?" AJ asked. Rainbow groaned ad she brought herself to her hooves.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said rubbing her head. Pinkie bounced up and patted RD's head.

"Dashie you silly filly! You're supposed to watch where you're going!" She said with a smile. Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Well we did tell you to slow down." Rarity said from behind.

"Actually you asked her to wait up." Fluttershy said from above. She softly landed on the grass and looked at Rainbow with concern. Rainbow smiled and said.

"I'm fine Fluttershy, don't worry." Fluttershy nodded and smiled.

"Well now that y'all are here..." AJ turned to the barn and shouted;

"Big Macintosh! The girls are here, can you take over?" Big Macintosh came from behind a few trees and nodded. As he walked past Rainbow he smiled and said;

"Happy Birthday Rainbow Dash." Rainbow smiled and thanked him.

"Well come on gals, Granny Smith an' Applebloom made us all breakfast, and a special cake for the birthday pony." AJ said with a smile. RD blushed and scratched her head. The others chuckled. The friends walked into the house to see Applebloom placing apple juice next to a plate. She looked up to the group and smiled.

"Hey everypony! Just finished makin' you breakfast. Granny Smith is putting the finishin' touches on Rainbow's cake. Eat up!" She walked into the kitchen as the six friends took their seats. On the plates were toast, hay, and apple cobbler.

"Oooohhhh I love apple cobbler! It tastes so yummy and it makes my tummy burst into zillions of rays of sunshiney happiness!" Pinkie shouts with glee. Rainbow chuckled.

"Pinkie, you're being even crazier than usual. And that's saying something." She said. Pinkie smiled and patted RD's head as she said;

"Well of corse I am Dashie! It's your birthday! And I think I speak for everypony when I say I'm determined to make it the best ever!" With those words her smile vanished and she rubbed the back of her head.

"Especially since this is the first one 'he' won't be here for." Rainbow hung her head and frowned. She hadn't thought about that. This would be the first year her dad wouldn't be with her on her special day.

"Rainbow, are you alright?" Twilight asked. Rainbow rose her head and looked around the table. Her friends all stared with concern. She nodded as she began to eat some hay. Soon enough the others did too. The cobbler was the best part of breakfast. Just as they were finishing, Applebloom came out of the kitchen, helping Granny Smith with carrying the cake over to the table. It had a cyan blue frosting and was topped with a decoration of RD's cutie mark. Rainbow held her hoof to her mouth as the others began to sing. As they finished, RD blew out the candles with her birthday wish in tow.

"Yay! Now we can eat cake!" Pinkie shouted. The other ponies laughed as Granny Smith cut pieces from the cake. She took the largest piece and set it in Rainbow's plate.

"Happy Birthday Rainbow deary." She said with a smile. RD smiled back and thanked her. She looked down on her cake and took a bite. This was going to be a good day.

...

I began my drive home from work when I noticed a slight laughter in my head. I didn't think much of it at first, but it grew louder as I got closer to home. I stopped and shook my head, but I still heard the laughter. This mysterious laugh had been in my head for almost 4 months now. It would come and go, sometimes occurring several times in a single week, and others not for weeks. It was always the laugh of all the ponies in Equestria. Well, the main cast anyway. It was a little creepy, but it didn't do any actual harm, so I didn't mind. I had concluded I only heard the laughter when they were all together having a good time. I got out of my truck and the laughter stopped. Not that I was surprised, they never lasted long. I opened the door to my home and said said hello to pictures of my family. After that I headed into the kitchen and got dinner ready. I just wanted to forget work today. A lot of co workers screwed around and I ended up getting in trouble for it. I was used to it. It always happened at least once a month. I checked my cell phone again, 4:52. I would head to bed in about 6 hours. I read the note Dashie wrote for me and smiled. Back then she could comfort me when I had one of these days. Now I just had to figure out what to do on my own. I looked outside and watched as some snow begin to fall. Tomorrow was the first day of December. My Christmas wish list only had one thing on it. To see Dashie again. Of course, I would never get that gift, so I'll think of something else. I decided to turn on the TV and watch MLP, that way I could see what trouble her and the others were getting into. I had already watched all 8 seasons, but I loved seeing the happiness of that world as opposed to the gloomy, depressing one I lived in. On today was a re run of S7s pilot. Where Pinkie runs away after accidentally hurting Dashie. It was so heartwarming to see my daughter care enough to chase after and comfort Pinkie. Just as I had taught her to do.


	4. Meaningful Gifts

"So what is this play about?" Rainbow asked as her friends entered the theater.

"Don't know. It's supposed to be really good though." Twilight replied.

"According to the brochure, it's abfamily struggle between a family and a bunch of monsters made of darkness. It has action, suspense and plenty of fighting scenes. Sounds like something you would be interested in." Rarity said as she levitated the brochure in front of her.

Sounds pretty good. I just hope the ponies who run the theater use magic to enhance the play." Rainbow said as she took her seat.

"Oh, they do, Pinkie and I asked." Fluttershy said quietly. Rainbow nodded and took a look at the brochure. The play would start in a few minutes.

"I'm gonna go get some popcorn. What about you girls? Want anything?" Pinkie asked. Rainbow shook her head and turned her attention to the stage. The theater got darker as a pony came out and began to introduce the plot of the play. Rainbow looked at the brochure again.

"Havin' second thoughts Dash?" AJ asked from her left. Rainbow shook her head.

"No, I'm just not interested in the intro." AJ rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the stage.

"The creatures decimated the land, and the pony council decided that action needed to be taken." The narrator said. Rainbow looked up as Pinkie returned with three bags of popcorn.

"I thought you were just getting a little popcorn?" Rainbow said with a raised eyebrow. "

"For six ponies this a little silly! You didn't think I was only get one bag for all of us did you?" Pinkie replied in a whisper. RD chuckled and returned her attention to the stage.

"This is the story of one family of the resistance, and their struggle to fight these monsters..." RD smiled. Things were about to get awesome.

...

I slowly ate my salad. I wasn't in the mood for meat. That story was awful. All of them were, actually. That kind of thinking didn't belong in the MLP universe. Especially Cupcakes, I had a nightmare I was restrained to planks and had to watch Pinkie kill Dashie. But this... This was an abomination. The very idea if those ponies being... I can't even say it. Such cruel treatment. Honestly, sometimes I think people just write that stuff because they hate the girls. Why did the so called "lovers" of the show depict so many horrible things? I'm so glad Dashie never had to see those stories. Dashie... Why were so many bad things being said about her? My phone rang and I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Daniel, are you free Saturday?" It was my boss. I knew where this was going. I sighed and said;

"Yes sir."

"Good, I need an extra worker on that day, I know that's your relaxation day but..."

"Don't worry about it sir. I'll be there."

"Thank you Daniel. See you Saturday morning. Good afternoon." I hung up my phone and rested my head in my hand. I couldn't handle all of this crap alone. But I was forced to. I want Dashie back. But I can't have that either. Or a freaking person who cares about me either. What's the point of me living if I can't even enjoy my life? I threw my silverware across the room in anger, followed by my plate. I brought both my hands to my face and cried. Sometimes I just wanna end it, but I won't. For Dashie's sake. It's all I have left to live for anyway...

...

"Father, I'm sorry but... I couldn't stop the monsters, I am so sorry..." The daughter said.

"I don't care about that..." The dad said as he wrapped his forelegs around her.

"I'm just glad you're ok. I could never live with myself if you got hurt." Rainbow casually got up and left, sadness in her eyes. Her dad had said that to her that one day she came home. Here she was, having fun, not caring about any troubles, and he was fighting depression. How was that fair? She exited the theater and sat on a patch of flowers. She cried softly.

"I'm sorry I'm not there for you dad..." She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Dash, you okay?" She heard from behind. She turned to see her friends coming toward her. Pinkie was still eating popcorn, but the others had all turned their attention to her. Rainbow hung her head.

"That last scene... It reminded me of him... A long time ago... When he said that exact same thing to me..." She said with a shaky voice. Rarity came over and placed her head to RD's neck.

"I'm sorry Rainbow, it was not my intention to..." She began to say, but RD cut her off.

"I know it wasn't. I just miss him so much... I just wish I had more than memories to remember him by..." Rarity pulled away and looked to the others. They stared at each other for a while, and nodded.

"Come on Rainbow we're going to the library." RD rose her head and nodded as she wiped a tear from her face. Pinkie extended a bag of popcorn and smiled. Dash returned it and took the bag. Munching on the popcorn, she took to the sky with Fluttershy.

...

I checked my watch one last time. 10:13. I slowly took it off and placed it by my nightstand. I read Dashie's note again, just to calm me down before heading to sleep. I thought about what her and the others were up to, but there was no way I could tell for sure.

"Good night Dashie." I said to the picture. Honestly, I think I'm going crazy at times, and at others I know it's how I keep myself from going crazy. I slowly let my mind wander as I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles. Maybe the sleep I wanted would bring back happy memories of times long ago, when Dashie was a little filly and could barely speak. She was so adorable then, and over the years it had transformed to beauty. I love her so much... I'm glad I can see her in my dreams.

...

RD entered the library with her friends slightly ahead. Twilight turned to them and said;

"You guys stay here, I'll be back in a minute." With that she walked up some stairs and vanished. AJ looked over to Rainbow and saw her hang her head.

"Ya had another dream bout him didn't you?" She asked. Rainbow sighed and nodded. Fluttershy placed her head to her neck as Pinkie wrapped a foreleg around her.

"Is he very bad?" Fluttershy asked. RD closed her eyes to prevent tears and nodded.

"Is he hurt?" AJ asked. Rainbow looked up to her farmer of a friend.

"In a way... He has depression." Rarity gasped quietly and brought her hoof to her mouth. "

"Oh my..." She said. RD hung her head again as the four other ponies embraced her in a group hug. RD returned the gesture. Twilight came back down stairs with a brown cardboard box levitating thanks to her magic. The others noticed and released Rainbow.

"We were going to save this for the sleepover, but it's pretty obvious you need it now." Twilight said as she placed the box at RD's hooves. Rainbow inspected it closely.

"What is it?" She asked. "

"Just open it." Sighing, Rainbow took the lid of the box and tossed it aside. Instantly her mouth was agape, and her eyes wide. Inside the box was her dad's NASCAR baseball cap.

"His hat... He said he was gonna give it to me when I turned 21..."

"Well you are 21 years old today." Twilight said with a smile. Rainbow let tears of joy run down her face as she picked it up.

"But... How?" She asked. Twilight walked closer to her as she explained.

"Back when we got the report from the royal guard, he told us that your dad had asked that these be given to you on your birthday."

"These?" Rainbow asked as she put on the hat.

"There's a note at the bottom of the box. We wanted you to be the first to read it, so would mind reading it aloud?" Pinkie stated. RD nodded as she grabbed a slip of folded paper from the box. She quickly unraveled it and began to read.

_"Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_I don't know when you'll read this, but to be honest, I don't care. All that matters is that you are. Let me start by saying I love you, and I am so proud of you. I know what you've done for your friends thanks to the show here. I couldn't be more proud. You're the most loyal, kind, and amazing daughter a father could ask for. There isn't a day I go without thinking about you. And although fate has destined us to be apart physically, you will always be with me in my heart. I will NEVER stop loving you. Never forget that. I'll be rooting for you in everything you do._

_With Love,_

_Dad_"

Rainbow smiled and fought to hold back her tears. The others had tears in their eyes as well, and began another group hug.

"Thank you so much you guys..." RD said while sniffing.

"This really is the best birthday ever."


	5. Pillow Fights and Nightmares

I awoke in a panicked sweat. I looked left and right, but it was my room. Not the torture chamber they had been locked into. I wiped my forehead to relieve the sweat and brought my hand to it.

"Just a dream..." I told myself over and over again. With a sigh if relief, I started my shower. These nightmares were getting worse and worse as time went on. They all had a similar formula though, one or more of the main cast, usually RD, being physically assaulted, tortured, or beaten. I was always restrained to something and forced to watch. The graphic material I saw in these nightmares always made me want to vomit. And no matter how hard I fought against the restraints, I always found myself unable to get away. If I tried to close my eyes, I would be shocked until I opened them. I breathed heavily as the water splashed down on my face. I needed help, but the last two doctors I had seen had said it was just too much stress and I needed to set time to relax. It actually was good advice, but I almost never got the chance to rest. I was always at work, dealing with the next nightmare, or thinking about Dashie. I sighed as I turned off the shower and dried myself off. After putting my clothes on, I headed downstairs to my truck. I was just going to wait until I got to work for breakfast. I grabbed my keys, said goodbye to my family pictures, and was off. Snow was still falling from the night before, but it was soft, and not enough snow had accumulated to close down the roads and work. Despite my wishes.

...

Rainbow unrolled her sleeping bag next to the bookshelf. Applejack similarly placed hers next to one at the opposite end of the room.

"I gotta say Dash, you look pretty good in that there cap." She said. RD chuckled and tipped it.

"I am so excited! This is gonna be so great! Cupcakes are in the oven, we have tons of games, and I am so ready for the pillow fight!" Pinkie shouted as she bounced with joy. Rainbow rolled her eyes and walked over to Twilight.

"So, what's next on the list of things to do?" She asked. Twilight smiled and replied;

"Depends. What do you wanna do first birthday pony?" Rainbow smiled fiendishly, grabbed a pillow, and slammed it into Twilight's face. As Twilight hit the ground, she threw the pillow across the room, hitting Pinkie in the chest.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" She shouted as she ran for another pillow.

"Oh it is on!" AJ shouts as she kicks three pillows at Rainbow. She dodges the first two, but the third hits her back hooves and she somersaults into a bookshelf. Fluttershy desperately looks for a pillow to shield herself as Twilight begins to use her magic to launch several pillows at once. Pinkie flips all over the library and grabs pillows out of the air to use as ammo. Dash dodges two pillows and throws another at Rarity, who fails to dodge. Dash turns and ducks just in time to avoid a toss from Pinkie. She tosses a second pillow, but RD catches it, flies over, and hits Pinkie in the chin with it. Her head jerks forward as a pillow comes into contact with the back of her head. She turns and gets slammed by Pinkie. Pinkie gets hit away from Rainbow as she' blasted by five pillows from Twilight. Rainbow leaps and dodges two pillows from Rarity and lands next to Fluttershy, who is holding a pillow in front of her as a shield.

"Come on Fluttershy! You gotta be more aggressive in this!" Rainbow shouts as she throws a pillow at AJ, hitting her in the head.

"I uh... I'm fine." Fluttershy says nervously. She shrieks and ducks behind her pillow as AJ launches pillows at RD. Rainbow easily dodges them and catches the last one.

"Come on just try! I'll help you out!" She says tossing the pillow she caught to her friend. Fluttershy gives a short shriek as she drops the first pillow and catches Rainbow's. RD readjusts her dad's hat and smiles fiendishly.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Fluttershy asks as she nervously backs away. RD grabs her friend's dropped pillow and shields her.

"I told you, I'm helping you out. Now let's go!" Rainbow blocked two pillows and slowly moves forward.

"Come on!" She shouts. Fluttershy jumps and replies;

"Oh, um, okay." She stammers. Slowly she moves forward, closely behind RD. Pinkie leaps and lashes out, but Dash blocks the strike. Fluttershy squeals and swings the pillow, connecting with Pinkie's jaw.

"That's it!" RD says in encouragement. Behind them, Twilight rushes forward with four pillows. Fluttershy shrieks again and swings it hard into her face.

"Now you're getting it Fluttershy!" RD says. Fluttershy smiles and blushes. RD returns to her friend and blocks another pillow. Fluttershy follows closely behind and swats anyone who gets close. This strategy was working well.

...

I got back into my car and slowly drive back home. I shook my head in disgust. This was ridiculous. A new guy had just gotten a raise for performing better than was expected of him. I did that five years ago and that didn't happen to me. What's worse is that this FNG is disrespectful to everyone except the boss. Aren't kiss ups supposed to end up with a dock in pay? He mocks me and other long time workers just because the boss isn't around and he's "bored". I wish I had Dashie here right now. She was always able to help. "No, don't think like that." I reminded myself. And it was true, I shouldn't think like that. She's home, happy and safe. What kind of father would I be if I had her here, worrying about being spotted and being miserable cooped up all day? A bad one, that's for sure. I sighed. Sometimes it felt like the world was intentionally screwing with me. Truth is, it probably is. Everything went downhill the second my parents died. Only getting better when Dashie came along. Now, not only was I alone again, but I was plagued by this annoying sorrow day and night, no matter what happens to me. I sighed as I turned into my driveway and took my keys out of the ignition. I was about to unlock my door, but stopped. I looked up from the lock at the forest next to my home. I looked from the forest to the door of my home several times. Eventually I put my keys in my pocket and walked toward the woods. The fresh blanket of snow had covered up all the fallen leaves that had littered the ground only yesterday. I walked past a large tree and stared at it a while. This was the tree Rainbow and I had reconciled under six years ago. Was that right? Had it only been six years? I chuckled. Back then, years flew by, here one minute and gone the next. Now they just lingered for what felt like eternities. Then again, that tends to happen when you have so little to do. Was this what it felt like when parents let their kids go off to college? No, it wasn't. They still saw their kids, on holidays and during breaks. I never got to see mine. Was that why I was feeling this way? I checked my phone to see what time it was. 5:00. Right in the dot. I can't remember, but I think that's when Dashie found me. But it was a long time ago. Speaking of time, it had been two months since that guard had come here, saying her birthday was about a month away. I wonder if she's gotten my hat and note yet.


	6. Good For Her, Bad For Him

RD placed two cupcakes on her plate, Pinkie took five and placed two on RD's plate.

"Really Pinkie it's fine. I don't need four cupcakes." She said. Pinkie just smiled.

"Ok, I think we have a new rule for the pillow fights." Twilight said rubbing her head.

"What you mean?" RD asked innocently while high fiving Fluttershy. Twilight stared at them and said

"No shielding yourself the entire time." RD shrugged.

"I'll find a loop hole for that easily." She whispered to Fluttershy, who giggled. AJ came back with 6 kegs along with a barrel.

"Made a special batch'a cider for the sleepover. Figured it'd go well with the cupcakes." She said as she began to fill a keg. She slid the cider to RD, who stopped it with her hoof.

"Nice! This day just gets better and better!" Rainbow said with a smile. Applejack filled the rest of the kegs and passed them out accordingly.

"So now what?" Pinkie asked. RD shrugged and sipped her cider.

"Don't know, it's too dark now to do anything outside, and I am NOT doing makeovers." She said. The others laughed. Rarity seemed upset, but she'd live.

"How about ghost stories?" Twilight suggested. Pinkie nearly exploded on that.

"Ooh! I have one that's so good, you guys won't be able to..." She began, but RD cut her off.

"If it's the one about you being serial killer, we've heard it already... Several times." She said. RD sipped her cider as Pinkie sat back down with a disappointed look. Pinkie always told that story, how she made ponies to cupcakes. Once even involving her.

"Well I'm for the stories. I think it would be interesting." Rarity commented. Fluttershy just played with a cupcake and nodded.

"It's agreed then. Who wants to go first?" Twilight said. RD volunteered, anxious to begin her story.

...

I went back into the house, I was freezing. I cupped my hands and blew into them. Rubbing them quickly to warm them up. I took off my coat and hung it up, followed by my snow cap. I walked over to my couch and turned on the TV. As stupid dumb luck would have, it was a movie presentation of a father daughter movie. I turned the television off and checked my phone. 6:13. I don't know why I'm so concerned with the time these days, always focusing on how many hours are left, and how long it is until sunset. It was starting to get dark out, so I turned on my porch light as I went to get my mail. I had completely forgotten about until just now. There wasn't anything particularly interesting. Just some bills and an ad for a car company. There was a note from my doctor recommending a visit later this week to check on my mental health. I proceeded to throw it away. All those statistics that said it would help didn't matter to me. That was taken by people with normal lives, not of people who lost their parents, their brother, and Pegasus they came to love like a daughter. How could they? I was the only person who had gone through that. I sat back down in my chair and decided to just turn that movie back on for the heck of it. Not like it mattered, I was gonna be depressed in the morning anyway.

"He looked into the eyes of the evil pony, yes... He was surely dead now. No longer would his eyes be able to put him in a trance to murder others. He was free, and he was going to go home."Rainbow looked around the room, lighted only by a candle in the center of the table. The others appeared to be terrified, Rarity looked behind her as though something was behind her.

"But that was when he heard the monsters again... He suddenly made a horrifying recognition... The monsters would not vanish on their own. With haste, he grabbed his lantern and ran with all his speed. A monster roared and screeched as it came. The pony ran faster, and faster, but the sounds were getting closer. In the distance he saw the exit, and sprinted. A monster was visible now, and chased without pause. Farcry began to hyperventilate as the exit drew near..." RD looked around, Fluttershy was covering her eyes and trembling, Twilight was holding onto Spike for dear life (he was too), Pinkie's teeth were chattering like a woodpecker, Applejack was breathing loudly, and Rarity was looking all over the room with fear.

"That's when he felt it, the burning, ripping pain of claws digging into his flesh. He shouted in pain and kicked the monster. He dropped his lantern as blood fell from his wound. He reached the exit and slammed it shut. Almost instantly, there was growling, and scratching on the door. In panic, he turned, and ran away from the castle. He didn't know how far away the village was, but he didn't care, he was getting out of there. Even if he died while doing it. The End." Rainbow sat back and chuckled.

"Pretty scary huh?" She said with a smile. There was just silence. She laughed. Twilight slowly let go of Spike, and tried to get a grip on herself.

"So uh... Who's ready for bed?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"Aw come on! It wasn't that bad was it?" Rainbow asked. The silent, frightened stares from the others answered her question.

"I'm ready, I wanna go to bed." Fluttershy said, still trembling.

"Me too, night everypony!" Pinkie said as she rushed up the stairs.

"Uh Twilight, you mind if I sleep with you guys tonight?" Spike asked, while still holding onto her.

"Sure Spike, come on." Twilight lifted the dragon onto her back and went upstairs. RD sighed and followed them up.

"You think ya may have gone just a little overboard with that story Rainbow Dash?" Applejack said as she followed her upstairs. Rainbow shrugged and said ;

"I don't know, why?"

"Well for one thing Spike decided NOT to sleep alone." Rarity said as she looked behind her again.

"Can we please not talk about it? That part where where that one pony imploded makes me..." Fluttershy started, but whimpered and looked down. AJ went to comfort her as RD scratched her head. Maybe she had gone a little too far.

"Sorry guys." She said sheepishly.

"It's okay Rainbow, I just um... I uh... Was scared." Fluttershy said. The others chuckled as they reached the top floor. Pinkie was just getting into her sleeping bag while Twilight was already in hers, and clutching Spike tightly.

"Sorry again guys, I guess I went too far." RD said as she slipped into her sleeping bag. The others comforted her and told her it was alright. Rainbow took off her dad's baseball cap and placed it next to her. Everyone wished her a happy birthday one more time before the lights went out. Rainbow smiled as she closed her eyes. It really had been the best birthday ever.

...

I sat in my chair and covered my face. This was terrible. I had blown my fuse at work today. The FNG made fun of me and my daughter. He said that she was probably an ugly whore who ate crap because she was stupid enough to think it was chocolate. That was the last straw. You could shoot and paralyze me and I wouldn't care. But make fun of Dashie, and you're in trouble. I swear I could hear his bones crack when I attacked him. When I was done, there was blood pouring out of his right eye and his arm looked horribly disfigured. The boss came around and informed me I would be laid off with no pay until January 18th. Until then, I wasn't allowed to go near that place. I checked my phone's calendar, which said it was December 12th. At least Christmas was only two weeks away. It's just too happy of a holiday for me to be sad. I wonder if Dashie has had Hearts Warming yet. Probably not if her birthday had only been 13 days ago. 6 and a half there. But still, I didn't know when her real birthday was, just when I found her. Maybe her birthday and Hearts Warming were only a few days apart. I doubt it though. I guess I'll just write in my journals while I'm being laid off. I have nothing better to do other then stare at the trees, but who wants to do that?


	7. Planning

Twilight walked around the market with Spike in tow.

"Twilight, what exactly is it we need this stuff for?" He asked as he twisted his arms and squinted at the list. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"For the tenth time Spike I don't know. Princess Celestia sent me this list saying that the were a TOP priority. We'll see what she needs them for when we get to Canterlot." She said.

"I still don't get why she needs you to buy them. Can't she just order the sales ponies to give them to her?" He asked as eyed the list.

"No Spike it doesn't work like that. Besides, she has to attend to business at the castle, so if she needs things she sends me to get them." Twilight explained as she paid for two book sized generators.

"Well it's cleaning you out, that's one thing I know." Spike murmured to himself. Twi thanked the pony at the stand and loaded the generators in her saddle. Along with the wires and fuses.

"Ok Spike, what's next on the list?" Twi asked. Spike checked off generators and looked.

"Uh, let's see... Ah here we go, circuit breakers." He said. Twilight nodded and looked around. Suddenly something crashed into her and she hit the ground. Spike rushed over and helped her up. Twilight looked up to see Rainbow slumped against a tree.

"I'm guessing that was you Rainbow Dash?" She said as she picked her saddle back up. Rainbow got up and stumbled for a while before answering.

"Yeah sorry. I was trying to beat my record in flying around town." She said as she picked up her dad's hat and put it back on. Twilight eyed the hat and smiled.

"So you like the baseball cap?" She asked. Rainbow leaped up and flapped her wings.

"You kidding? I don't take it off unless I'm going to bed. I love this!" She said as she soared high into the air and dived back down to her friend. Landing suddenly on the grass, she adjusted it and smiled.

"Makes me feel like he's here with me." Twilight smiled and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Well I'm glad." She said. Rainbow laughed and soared off. Spike came up to Twilight and tapped her.

"Come on Twilight, we need to finish up here." He began to say, but just then, a flame came from his mouth and became a note. Twilight unrolled it and read.

"What's it say?" Spike asked as he picked the list back up.

"The princess doesn't need the circuit breakers, they have extra. We can head up to Canterlot now." Spike nodded and the duo loaded up. Headed for Canterlot.

...

I sat in my living room not knowing what to do. I couldn't go to work, and there was nothing on TV. I had already written in my journals three times today. So I say in my chair, doing nothing. Dashie had a lot to do. Even when she was here, she would come up with something interesting to do. She was good at stuff like that. I'm surprised she didn't become a writer. I didn't have that gift. I was a guy that had to have a routine to follow. If I didn't, I would just sit around, pondering my thoughts. I decided to go for a walk, not because I thought it was interesting, but because it helped me think. There was some stuff I needed to sort out. So I slipped on my coat, put on my ski cap, slipped on my gloves, and I was off. I guess I can always count on taking a walk. That always seems to be an option. I steeped out in the soft snow and watched a few snow flakes fall to the ground. It was very calm at home, something that never occurred with Dashie. Except for when she was sleeping. I wonder if she ever feels that same empty feeling that I do. Like my life has lost it's purpose. I turned and began to walk toward the forest. Christmas was almost here. Just a week away. Was that right? One week? It had felt like a month had passed. Oh well. The cold air felt nice on my sweaty face. I had cranked the heat up so high in my home, and I don't know why. I just did. A calming sensation was seldom in my life anymore, so I enjoyed the ones I got. Again I focused on Dashie. I can never help but wonder what she's up too. I wish I could visit. Check up on her every once in a while, see how she's doing. But that's exactly what it was. A wish. One I would never get. On Christmas day, I was just gonna drive around town and buy groceries. There was always a few stores open on the holidays. The ones family owned, where the kids help run the shops. Those always stay open. Not the best way to spend Christmas, but I'll manage.

...

"Rainbow! Wake up! Wake up!" Dash groaned. Who wanted her up at this hour?

"Pinkie Pie, allow me. Rainbow Dash. Awaken." Dash instantly sprung up at the voice, Princess Celestia. She fell out of her bed and hit the floor of her cloud home. She fumbled around as she grabbed her dad's hat and put it on.

"Princess, I um... Didn't know you gonna visit." Rainbow said as she tried to straighten the hat. It was hard to put on straight with hooves. Her dad could just use his hands. Celestia smiled at the cyan Pegasus.

"It is quite alright Rainbow Dash. Now, you still remember and care for the man, correct?" Rainbow hung her head and frowned. She eyed the princess, who was still smiling.

"My dad, your highness. Yes, I still love and miss him. I... I want to see him really badly." She said. The princess let out one long, satisfactory breath and walked over to Rainbow.

"Then follow me. We have some good news for you in Canterlot." Rainbow looked up to the princess to see her smiling still. She turned her lip to a half-smile and nodded.

"Pinkie, Go to the balloon and float up to the castle we will meet you there." The Princess said. Pinkie literally launched from the ground up into the air. Rainbow chuckled and walked next to the princess, who was wide-eyed. She quickly snapped out of it and began to flap her wings.

"Let's go Rainbow Dash, time is of the essence." She said.

"Okay I'm coming!" She said as she took off. Within minutes, the two ponies arrived at the castle.

"Princess." The guards said in unison, bowing to the ruler of Equestria.

"At ease." She said calmly. The guards returned to their standing position and moved away from the doorway.

"Come along Rainbow." She said, nudging Dash to the door. Rainbow nodded and walked inside. The castle was a magnificent site, chandeliers and fancy rugs were everywhere, as well as of course the windows depicting Equestria's finest hours.

"We must go upstairs. Come along." The princess said again.

"Ok." Rainbow said. The view outside the castle was still dark, due to it being night. The two ponies walked calmly upstairs as Rainbow heard chattering from across the hall. Princess Celestia walked ahead and opened a door, revealing Twilight and the others. Even Pinkie, not even Celestia knew how she moved so quickly. In the middle of the room was some sort of device, with an arc over it.

"What is this?" Rainbow asked as she eyed the strange object. She had never seen anything like it.

"It's a gate way between worlds. One in particular." Twilight said. Rainbow grew wide eyed and turned to her friends.

"Are you saying..."

"Yes Rainbow. His world. The one you met him in." Twilight said with a smile. She raised a fore leg to reveal several cuts and burn marks.

"It took a lot of work." Rainbow stood there, mouth agape, and stared.

"I can see him again?" She asked as she shed a tear.

"But I thought you said I wasn't meant to be in that world." She said turning to the princess. The princess smiled and spoke slowly.

"Yes, that world is not meant to be your home. But that man is meant to be in your life. I was foolish to think otherwise." Rainbow smiled and let her tears flow, her lip quivered.

"He's celebrating a holiday called Christmas right now. We thought it would be the best time. He's out shopping right now. We're going to surprise 'im." Applejack said as she wiped her hooves with a cloth. Rainbow shook her head. This was incredible, she was going to see her dad again!

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Pinkie shouts as she fires up the machine. Instantly, the air inside became blue, and rippled, as though made of water. It made a quiet humming noise and gives off a cyan blue light.

"Come on. He's waiting." Fluttershy said to her friend. Rainbow nodded... And walked through the strange device.


	8. Reunion

I pulled into my driveway and took my keys out of the ignition. I hopped out and went to the back seat to grab the few bags of groceries I had purchased. Just some food and batteries. There was nothing else I really would need at this point, and I was going to make every penny count. So I was going to cut down how much I ate each day. I was just about to open my door when I noticed a piece of paper with the number one on it. It was taped to my door, and had no holes along it's edges. I picked up the note slowly as I opened the door. It said one single phrase.

"A father's most generous gift to his daughter is his own. For he gives it even when the girl does not deserve it."

I flipped the note to it's back, but it was blank. I was wondering who could have written it when I heard a soft ringing of bells from the kitchen. I set my groceries on a desk and went to investigate. In the center if the kitchen table was a cell phone. It wasn't mine, so I didn't know what it was doing there. I picked it up and observed the front screen. It was a picture of Dashie standing next to some NASCAR driver cutout. Above her were the words "20% Cooler". I sighed in recognition. This was her phone, which vanished when she did. I concluded that this was a dream and pinched myself to wake myself up. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this. I was actually surprised when I still felt pain. I tried again, harder, but I still felt pain. I wondered what was going in. If this wasn't a dream, what was going on? I heard a whistle of wind, and turned my head to the right wall. There was a note with the number two on it. Just like the first, it had no holes along it's edges. With caution, I took the note, unfolded it, and read.

"A father and a daughter aren't always honest with each other, but their love is always true."

As I finished the note, there was another whistling. Again from the kitchen. I looked around and paused when I saw what was on the refrigerator. I dropped the note and stared, as a tear fell down my cheek. It was the drawing she had made when she was seven. In it, she drew herself flying high into the sky above the old park. On what looked like a table, but was supposed to be a bench, was me cheering her on. Above Dashie were the words; "Daddy and me." The drawing was very special to me, and I had almost cried when I learned it was gone. Another rustling of the wind sounded and I turned around. Just like before there was another note, this time with the number three. I took it and read it, this time very calmly.

"A dad can always can always count on his daughter for a laugh, even when they aren't funny."

For a third time, I heard bells. I was about to check around to see what had had changed, but I didn't need to. The portraits of her and I had returned. The ones that had vanished when she went home. I walked into the living room, and those ones had returned as well. I looked at the one above the computer desk and walked toward it. I smiled and gave a short chuckle, it was the picture she took of me when she had pranked me. I had an angry look in the picture, as well as some sort of gooey substance all over me. I laughed at how ridiculous I looked. Another rustling of the wind brought a note with the number four on it. I wiped a few tears and sniffed as I took it and unfolded it.

"Strong relationships are full of kindness, a father and his daughter are no exception."

Once again, there was the ringing of bells. I began to move, but I stopped when I felt something beneath my feet. I lifted my right foot and looked down. It was one of Dashie's things. I picked it up and smiled. It was a book of Indiana Jones. She had always loved to read his adventures. Possibly due to her liking of Daring Do in Equestria. I smiled as I ope Ed the book and saw notes she had written on the pages. Such as "Awesome!" And "Where did this guy come from?". I looked around the room and saw that all if her things had returned. All in the same spot as when she had left. I smiled as I noticed several drawings, race tickets, and other belongings. I tucked away the note and saw another near the stairs. I set the book down and walked over to the stairway. Unsurprisingly, it had the number five written on the front. I undid the tape that bound it and began to read once again.

"The bond shared by a father and a daughter is magical. And can never be broken."

For the fifth time, I heard bells. But they came from upstairs. I looked up and slowly climbed the steps. I took a left and walked to what used to be Dashie's room. I paused and stared at it for a while. I hadn't gone near it ever since she went home. What if this wasn't the source of the sound? I don't think I have the strength to see that dumb office where my daughter spent her time while she was here. It would brung back to many memories. I backed away for a minute, but stopped myself. Where else could the noise have come from? I had to see. I exhaled and took the doorknob. With shaky hands, I slowly turned the knob, and opened the door. I peaked through and gasped at what I saw. An unmade bed, NASCAR posters, a cutout of a driver, and various belongings on the floor. I chuckled and felt tears run down my face. It was back, it was here, but how? I walked onto the room, smiling at the happiness I felt. I kneeled beside her bed and pondered my thoughts. This was incredible, how could this be happening? For a fifth time I heard the whistling of the wind, and looked at the desk the held her lamp. It, of course, was a note, inscribed with the number six. I brought myself to my feet and made my way to it. I took the note from the top of the desk, unfolded it, and began to read.

"A father is always loyal to his daughter. And a daughter is always loyal to her father."

When I finished the letter, I heard another sound. But it wasn't whistling, or bells. A voice. One that made freeze in place. All it said was two words.

"Hi daddy." I turned around slowly, and nearly collapsed. Standing before me, baseball cap on her head, was Dashie. She stood with a smile, tears strolling down her face. I felt my own tears fall and smiled.

"Dashie..." I said. I don't know why, but I guess I wanted to make sure she was really there.

"Hi dad." She said, sniffing. I laughed and slowly walked toward her. She did the same. I knelt down and stared at her for a minute. She was really back... Tears in my eyes, I threw my arms around her and held her. I felt her forelegs wrap around me, returning the embrace.

"I missed you so much..." She said with a shaky voice. Her tears ran down the back of my shirt as I stroked her mane.

"Me too Dashie... Words can't express how happy I am to see you." I said with a shaky voice as I smiled. This moment had finally come, on Christmas of all days. It truly was the best time of the year...


End file.
